A vehicle front portion structure is known in which a bumper reinforcement of a front bumper, a radiator and condenser, and an engine and transmission, which constitute a power unit, are disposed in this order from a vehicle front (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-69651 and JP-A No. 2006-327371).
Further, a front portion vehicle body structure is known in which a radiator is disposed between an engine and a bonnet that covers an engine room from above in a vehicle vertical direction, that is, disposed above an engine (see JP-A No. 6-328931). Moreover, a roller vehicle is known in which a radiator is disposed in an engine room disposed below a driver's seat, to the rear of the engine in a vehicle front-rear direction (see JP-A No. 2002-155504). Still further, an air-conditioning unit installation structure is known in which a cooler unit and a blower unit that constitute an air-conditioning unit are disposed in an engine room, while a heater unit is disposed in a cabin (see JP-A No. 4-118317). Further, a vehicle battery mounting structure is also known in which a battery is disposed between a dash panel and an instrument panel such that it is disposed from a driver's seat side to a passenger seat side (see JP-A No. 2007-50801).